Man of Steel IV: Time Shift
by Fictionstv
Summary: After being injured by the Justice League in Ukraine, Kara goes back in time to advance the Russian Empire in history, eliminate her foes, and revive her people.


**Man of Steel IV: Time Shift**

**By Empirestv**

The Russian army advanced on Kiev while MIG fighters and helicopters circled overhead. The Russians had air superiority early, but the Ukrainians vowed to fight on in urban warfare. Russian artillery pieces pounded the city, but Ukrainian security personal refused to give up. An invasion into the city itself would be inevitable.

Kara looked on as her fellow officers looked through binoculars. She was wearing a green military uniform that lacked a rank and had a false name tag. She appeared no different than any of the other officers except she wasn't wearing a helmet.

"I'll take the city General. I suggest you stop hitting the city with artillery. I won't be able to hear anything with all that noise," she said.

"Good idea Captain. You may proceed," the General said respectfully.

Kara still kept the navy rank of Captain after all these years. She wouldn't accept any awards or ranks from the Russian military. She would only accept a Kryptonian promotion.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered.

Kara jumped up and landed in the middle of the city. Immediately the Ukrainians fired on her but had no effect. She went through the broken buildings stunning any armed men she could find. Quickly she went through the floors of the buildings knocking each one of them unconscious or throwing them out the window. In the streets, she knocked down each soldier within seconds.

The Ukrainians tried to fight back with machine gun fire in vain. Kara destroyed their guns by melting them with her heat vision. The Ukrainians fell back as Kara advanced on them. A green flash of light suddenly hit Kara knocking her to the ground. Kara looked up and saw a black man in a glowing green uniform.

"Sergeant John Stewart of the US Marine Corp," Kara realized.

"That's Staff Sergeant," Stewart corrected.

Kara smiled. "The Guardians seem to favor American boys."

"Maybe that's because Russian men have no will of their own," he insulted. "Always being told what to do by some dictator."

"That dictator is my friend and your presence here means the Americans are now involved," Kara said.

"I don't work for America but the Guardians of the universe," Stewart said.

"Once a Marine always a Marine," Kara mocked. "If you are all there is then this won't be a problem," Kara said confidently.

A sudden movement caught her eye. Kara tracked it and fired her heat vision at it. The blur was faster than the beam materializing next to Stewart. "Dr. Allen, we meet again," Kara sneered.

"I'm twice as fast as before," Allen smiled.

Diana dropped down from nowhere dressed in an armored uniform. "It is now even," Kara told the two men.

"I'm here to aid Ukraine," Diana said.

"Your people said they wouldn't get involved to help me and now you help them?" Kara asked angrily.

"I make my own path. I'm not fighting as an Amazon," she said.

"It's time to end this Kara," a voice from behind said. Kara looked around and saw Superman behind her.

"You all in some kind of league now?" Kara asked mockingly.

"For justice and truth," Diana replied.

"This is our land," Kara said stubbornly.

"You're not Russian Kara," Superman told her.

"You yourself said you stood for the American way," Kara pointed at him. "By being here it is an act of war between America and Russia. You think you can shed your nationalities and look at this objectively?" Kara accused.

"She may have a point," Stewart said thoughtfully.

"Then I will fight her. I have never sworn allegiance to man," Diana said.

Kara readied herself as Diana got closer. She had a fraction of her Kryptonite blood, but she was armed with the Lasso of truth and a Kryptonian built sword. Diana went for the attack with her sword raised. Kara got in close punching her chest armor in and keeping her right arm from swinging. Diana struggled against Kara until she was forced to drop her sword. "You're finished Diana," Kara told her.

"I got you," she replied.

Kara realized the Lasso rope was now around her leg. Diana quickly placed the rope around Kara's body to pin her limbs. Kara fired heat vision at Diana's helmet. It glowed red and Diana was forced to throw it aside. Kara punched Diana to the face stunning her. Diana took hold of the rope and then threw Kara around with it. Kara slammed into building from the force of it. Diana then pulled Kara back towards her and tossed Kara around the square hitting multiple buildings. Kara took hold of the rope and then got back to the ground where she brought Diana to her. Kara then punched Diana hard to the gut shattering her armor. Diana dropped her rope and turned invisible using her wrist bracelets.

Kara was suddenly attacked by an invisible force. Kara kicked up dust which stuck to Diana revealing where she was. Kara then punched Diana away into a building placing more dust on her. Diana shook off the dust turning invisible again. Kara hit Diana with heat vision but Diana's wrist bracelets formed an energy shield. Her red beams sparked off the shield revealing where Diana was. Kara went for the attack punching and kicking Diana across the street. The bracelets deactivated revealing where she was. Kara took hold of Diana and broke the bracelets on her wrists.

"You thought you could win against a full blooded Kryptonian?" Kara asked a glaring Diana. "You have a lot to learn little girl," Kara said and then kicked Diana into a tanker. Kara sent heat vision to the tanker until it exploded in a giant fire ball.

"I'll contain the fire," Stewart said flying towards the fire. He placed a green dome around the fire and starved it of oxygen calming it down.

Kara felt a strong wing as something quickly raced around her. Kara looked for the source and then smacked her hands together creating a shockwave. Flash fell out of his run onto the ground. He got back to his feet and ran at her but the image faded. The real Kara smacked him hard to the ground. Flash looked up and saw three Kara forms. "You may have super speed but you still have the same human vision," Kara said.

"I'll just have to hit each one then," Flash said. He immediately sped towards all three finally finding the right one before she was even aware.

Kara felt the blow but Flash's hand was broken from the impact. Kara blew cold air on him slowing down his movements and then pushed him into a car hurting him badly. Kara considered her tattered uniform and then went to the next target.

Stewart was still working on containing the fire when he felt a sudden pain to the head. He lost concentration and fell to the ground stunned. Kara took the ring off his finger and placed it in her pocket. Superman then walked up to Kara.

"Cousin, see how weak these people are. Nothing compares to Kryptonian strength," she said.

"I have to stop you Kara. You're a threat to world peace," he said.

"You may be bigger and stronger than me Kal-El, but you haven't trained for years the way I have. You haven't pushed your body to its limits and removed all inhibition," Kara said.

"I don't want to hurt you. We will all leave if you allow for a peaceful settlement," Superman said.

"Tell me Clark, if you die who will cover the story?" Kara asked.

Kara and Superman battled in the city blasting out windows upon their impacts. Diana, John Stewart, and Barry Allen shook off their injuries and watched as the two battled it out. "We have to end this or the whole city will be destroyed," Stewart said.

Stewart summoned his ring ripping out of Kara's pocket. Superman tried to hold Kara, but it was proving difficult. She elbowed him hard forcing him to release her but then a large green hand slapped her to the ground. Diana placed her rope around Kara to keep her arms pinned. Flash quickly went to the Ukrainian soldiers and grabbed their grenades. He then sped towards Kara and delivered the grenades within a split second. The grenades exploded around her. Stewart formed a green dome around her to keep the explosion inside.

When the dust settled, Kara's military uniform was gone revealing her Kryptonian uniform. Stewart placed green chains around her to reinforce Diana's rope. Superman placed his hand over Kara's eyes. She hit his hand with heat vision causing his hand to glow red.

"I think we have her," Flash smiled exhausted.

Kara struggled against them but then Stewart formed green locks around her feet keeping her to the ground. Kara then felt a pinch of pain and immediately her strength was gone. Stewart lifted the chains off her revealing Bruce Wayne in common clothes.

"You!" she glared at him.

Bruce placed the needle in a pocket. "I just injected liquid radioactive Kryptonite into your system. Not enough to kill you but enough to weaken you for the foreseeable future," Bruce said.

Kara fell to the ground barely able to stand. "Do you feel weakened?" Diana asked.

Kara felt compelled to tell the truth due to the rope. "Yes," she said gritting her teeth.

"What is the Russian man's purpose here?" Diana continued.

Kara struggled to keep herself from answering the question. She grasped her throat to keep her vocal cords from saying anything. "You can't hold your breath forever," Diana said impatiently.

She touched her communicator. "There will be an airstrike here soon," she revealed.

"In your current state it could kill you too," Bruce told her.

"It doesn't matter," she said blankly.

"Diana, take back your rope," Superman told her.

Diana reluctantly agreed taking off the rope as MIG fighters prepared to level the city. "Now Kara," Superman said to her.

The MIG fighters came closer as Kara hesitated. She then touched her wrist band again. The fighters flew past the city. Russian tanks and army units were now entering the city. "You cannot win. You may have defeated me, but Ukraine is ours now," she told Bruce.

"For now," he replied leaving the scene.

"We have done what we came here to do. Let's go," Superman told the others.

Kara watched as they left her. A Russian Sergeant found Kara and helped her to her feet. "Take me back to the line," she said faintly.

* * *

Kara awoke in a hospital bed in Crimea, Ukraine currently occupied by Russian forces. There was an IV inserted into her skin. Kara felt weak and vulnerable for the first time. She tugged at the IV but immediately she felt pain for doing so. A nurse came over to stop her.

"This is to help you," she told her.

"I need to get back to the front," she said.

A few moments later, Kara was back in her military uniform. She gave a General the salute and then sat down with him for coffee. "I have been weakened with liquid Kryptonite. Until I find a way to get it out I won't be able to use my powers," she explained.

"You should go to Moscow for treatment. See what they can do for you," the General said.

"Give me a rifle and I will go to the front," Kara said.

"I can't do that. If you were to die high command would exile me to Siberia," the General joked. "You're worth more than territory in Ukraine," he said.

"How am I supposed to lead humans if I don't share their fears and vulnerabilities? If I leave now I will always be considered nothing but a weapon," she said.

"To be human is to become injured," the General replied. "I have been authorized to give you this," he said giving her a yellow stripe patch.

Kara stared at it. "I will never wear it Sir," she said storming off.

* * *

Lex Luthor read from his computer a new report he had received from Ukraine. "So, they finally got her," he said pleased. He was still a little disappointed they hadn't killed her.

A man with an eye patch came into Lex's office. "I have a special job for you. I need you to kill Russia's weapon, this Supergirl," he said.

"What you're asking is suicide," the man said.

"She has been weakened temporarily with liquid Kryptonite. I had to use a nuclear reactor to melt it. Right now, she is as mortal as anyone else," Lex explained.

"Still, she will be under Russian military protection," the man considered.

"This is our one and only chance. I'll give you twenty million plus any expenses," Lex offered.

"I want half in advance," the man said.

"Done," Lex agreed.

"I'll leave tomorrow," Slade said and then strolled out of Lex's office.

* * *

Kara lay in a hospital bed as various doctors did tests on her. They could tell there was something radioactive inside her but couldn't figure out how to extract it out without killing her. "The first approach will be to take out all of your blood and at the same time give you transfusions. Unfortunately, there are no blood donors that match your physiology," one doctor said.

"None but one," Kara muttered.

"The radioactive half-life appears to be 20,000 years," one doctor said.

"If you're not going to be helpful leave," Kara said angrily.

A figure in a black coat then entered the room with some flowers. Immediately the doctors left. He placed the flowers in a vase next to her bed. "Nice to see you comrade," Kara said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I have never felt worse. I can't even remember a time when I have been sick, not even before I came here," she said thoughtfully.

"Kiev has been taken. There is continued resistance in the west but most of the fighting is over," he told her.

"I wasn't much help," Kara said.

"Up until the battle at Kiev our troops thought it would be impossible to lose and that is due to you. We couldn't have gone as fast as we did without you," he said.

"I'm no use to you now. The Americans have spawned several people like me. How can we compete against that?" Kara asked.

"How does the saying go? It's not the dog in the fight but the fight in the dog. We will win, because we have the drive. We didn't have that in Afghanistan but now we do," the President said.

"How far do you intend to go Vladimer?" Kara asked.

"Until we have everything that we lost," he replied.

* * *

Slade walked into the hospital wearing black sunglasses, a large black trench coat, and a box of flowers. "I want to see the alien," Slade said in Russian.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the nurse said.

Slade pulled out a pistol and shot her in the head. He went behind the desk as the other patients panicked. He quickly looked over the computer and found nothing to indicate she was there. He quickly went down the halls looking for Kara. Security guards rushed to confront him. Slade dumped the box of roses and blasted them with a shotgun killing them. Alarms went through the hospital as Slade continued his walk.

Kara got up as she heard the alarms. Slade went through each room until he found Kara in one of the halls. "Looking for me?" she asked.

Slade saw that she matched the description. He unloaded on her with his shotgun blasting holes in the walls. Kara got down the hall as the pellets nearly hit her. Slade dropped the shotgun and took out a laser guided pistol. Kara took out a fire extinguisher and sprayed the hall with smoke. Slade put on his helmet allowing him to see through the smoke. He fired on Kara nearly hitting her.

Kara took the elevator to get to the ground floor. Slade fired on her blasting holes in the door. He quickly sent a grenade in the second elevator and sent it down. He then went down the stairs. Kara exited the elevator and was immediately slammed to the floor by the impact of the grenade in the second elevator.

Slade opened the door and fired on Kara who managed to escape. Security forces fired on Slade but it merely hit his bullet proof vest. He fired on them killing them instantly. Kara ran out of the hospital still bleeding from her wrist. Police cars were out front about to go in as Slade emerged. The police immediately fired on Slade. He in turn used two new MP5s to fire on them. The cops were hit several times, the cop car windows were blasted out and tires were slashed. Kara ran into the street as Slade advanced beyond the injured cops.

She got into a taxi and told him where to go. Slade took his motorcycle and followed close behind. "In this traffic I don't know," the taxi driver said.

A bullet suddenly blasted out the window killing the driver. Kara immediately got into the front passenger seat, threw the dead driver out and then took the wheel. Slade fired on her car blasting holes through it. Kara battled the traffic and felt unfamiliar driving the vehicle. Slade came up next to her and fired at her blasting the windows out. Kara moved her car over trying to hit Slade but he went behind her.

Traffic broke up as Kara took an exit. Slade followed her closely. He detached a short shotgun from his right leg and took aim. The pellets blasted out the rear tire making it difficult for Kara to drive. Police cars and motorcycles were far behind unable to get to them in time. Kara screeched as she continued to drive. Finally, she drove into a school parking lot. Slade drove up and reloaded his guns magazines.

"Hiding in there won't help you," he said.

Kara ran into the school and pulled the fire alarm. Slade followed her inside and put his guns back into his pockets. This would require a more precise kill. He took out a sword and followed Kara. He cornered her as the rest of the students fled. Pushing his sword forward he sliced through Kara's shoulder pinning her to the wall.

Slade then took out a knife to slit her throat. "Who are you?" a boy's voice said from behind.

Slade looked around and saw a black haired boy with blue eyes looking at him. "Go away kid," Slade told him.

"Mother? Why don't you kill him?" the boy asked.

"Mother?" Slade wondered.

The boy then saw blood coming down from the wound in her shoulder. "You're hurt?" he wondered.

"Lor, kill this man. Just like we practiced," Kara told him.

Slade realized the school was meant to be a trap. He quickly went to slit her throat but Kara resisted with her remaining strength. Slade was suddenly thrown to the ground like a rag doll. Slade went up to the boy and planted a grenade on his chest. He got out of the way as it exploded. Lor's clothes were on fire but a protective black suit remained underneath.

Slade then fired two pistols at the boy but none of them had any effect. Switching back to sword he swung at him. Lor grabbed the sword and broke it off. He then gently pushed Slade to the floor. Lor turned to his mother and took out the sword freeing her.

"Why are you so weak?" he asked curiously.

"We'll talk about it later," she said.

Lor shrugged and advanced on Slade. He got to his feet and activated TASER knuckles on his gloves. He punched at the boy creating small sparks off his gloves. The boy felt like hitting solid metal. Slade backed away and quickly placed a bullet into his pistol.

"That will never work," Lor smiled.

"It will this time," Slade said and then fired into the boy's chest.

Lor caught the bullet but was perturbed by what he saw. The bullet was stuck in his hand and it was bleeding. The boy felt faint and then fell to the ground stunned. "I'll get paid double for this," Slade said as he readied another special bullet.

Kara immediately slammed into him with her left shoulder. Slade punched her away. Lor took the bullet out of his hand and looked at it in disbelief. Slade punched and kicked Kara back sending her to the floor. Slade then aimed his pistol for her head. Two beams of light hit Slade's pistol making it impossible to fire.

Slade turned to Lor who was now on his feet. A sudden blur and Lor punched right through Slade's armor, through his gut, and out the other end. Slade fell to his knees with his spine broken. Lor was now at Slade's eye level. He took hold of Slade's helmet and breathed on him. The air was superhot and then turned to fire. Slade screamed as his helmet became super-hot melting his face. Kara watched as Lor slowly melted Slade's face. Lor then stared at Slade's helmet sending two ice beams that froze his head solid. With a right punch, Lor shattered Slade's head into frozen shards.

Kara looked over Slade's body and then to her son. "Are you hurt?" she asked him.

Lor looked over Kara. "You appear to have greater damage. Why do you ask me?" he asked.

"Because I am your mother," she replied.

Lor looked at his bloody hand and so did Kara. She considered the blood of her son and what it would mean for her.

"We're going home," she told him.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Kara met with Russian High Command. Due to the possibility of additional assassination attempts she dyed her hair brown. "We have taken a DNA sample of the assassin. He is Slade Wilson, former US Army. He was a veteran of the Persian Gulf War and known for high profile assassinations in the former Yugoslavia, Central America, and later Afghanistan," a General reported.

"Is he contracted by the US government?" Kara asked.

"Our sources say no. He became a mercenary for hire. Our spies in the United States are working to track down his accounts. We have several possible leads," a General said handing the papers over to Kara.

Kara saw that the source of the transaction was in Metropolis. "I have no doubt that Lex Luthor is behind this. He is a construction CEO charged with rebuilding Metropolis. His wife was killed in the battle between the Kryptonians, and he has a grudge against me," Kara said.

"If this is true he's too high profile to eliminate," a General said.

"Arrange it so that he is killed in an accident. Isn't that what you people are good at?" Kara said angrily and left the room.

* * *

A frustrated Kara walked in the park with her son Lor. "When will you become strong again?" Lor asked.

"I don't know. Smart people are working on it," she said.

"I can end the war in your place," Lor said.

"You're too young to end wars. You still need time to control your powers," she said.

"Was it wrong for me to have killed that man?" Lor asked.

"No, he was trying to kill us. You saved many lives by killing him," Kara told him.

"So, killing some people can save others?" Lor asked.

"Only the evil ones," Kara told him.

"Who is good and who is evil?" Lor wondered.

"People have debated that for a long time Lor. The simple answer is this: anyone who opposes Russia is evil," she said.

A man in a suit wearing glasses ran up to meet them. He was out of shape but looked excited to find them. "Can I help you?" Kara asked annoyed.

"I know who you are, and I know who your son is," he said. "My name is Professor David Clinton. Forgive my Russian. I am from the United States," he said.

"What can I do for you professor?" Kara replied back in English.

"I am working on a new technology, and I think you should take a look. It involves the ability to go back in time," he said excitedly.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Humans have fantasized about that for decades. Why should I believe you?" she said.

"Because I have already done it," he smiled. "Many of the museum exhibits are items I took from the past."

"What does this have to do with me?" Kara asked.

"Once you go back into the past you can change events so that you were never there in Kiev. Your strength will return immediately and you could change events in a radical new direction," he said.

"Like what?" Kara asked.

"Like maybe the Soviet Union doesn't fall or maybe the Soviet Union never existed at all. You could change history however you wanted. You're the best person for this because if we sent back a human being they could get killed by disease or warfare fairly easily. In the past you would be invincible," Clinton said.

Kara eyed her son who had wandered off bored with their English conversation. If she went back in time her son may never have been created. Still, there were infinite possibilities to this power.

"Do the Americans know about this?" Kara asked seriously.

"No, not at all. I defected because the Russian government was willing to allow some of my experiments. Unfortunately, some of the human trials early on didn't go so well," he said sheepishly.

"Who else knows of your success?" Kara asked.

"Only the two of us I swear," he said.

"I will visit your lab tomorrow," Kara promised him.

Kara came to Professor Clinton's lab and looked around. "Tell me how this technology works," she demanded uncomfortable that a human was lecturing her this time.

"It's simple. We use this watch device here and then input the date and time," he said.

"We would travel back in time, but we would remain in the same place?" Kara asked.

"Exactly. That's where you come in. You see, if we end up in an ocean or a mountain it would kill the traveler, but you are invincible. You could be anywhere, even inside a volcano," Prof. Clinton said.

"Yes, once I change the timeline giving me back my powers," Kara agreed.

Professor Clinton got next to Kara and activated the watch. There was a sudden shift as the lab began to change around them. As they arrived the lab was dark. "I timed it so that it would be the evening, so I wouldn't meet myself," Prof. Clinton explained.

"Thoughtful. Check to see that we are in the right time," she ordered.

"Yes Captain," Prof. Clinton said checking his computer. "We are one month in the past," he said gleefully.

Kara still felt weak but that was to be expected. "We must warn my other self now," she said.

Kara took a taxi to her mansion in the suburbs of Moscow and knocked on the door. The other Kara answered the door. "I'm from the future one month from now," Kara said in Kryptonian to her other self.

"Proceed," the other Kara replied back in Kryptonian.

"You must not go to Ukraine. You will be ambushed and betrayed. You will lose your powers," Kara told her.

"Very well. I shall trust you. I have decided not to go," the other Kara agreed.

Kara felt her strength return. She turned to the sun and felt the rays come down on her. "I feel whole," she said as a rush of energy went through her.

"Make it worth the scorn I am going to get for refusing," the other Kara told her.

"I am going to make everything right," Kara replied.

Kara then turned to Professor David Clinton. "Go back to the lab, and I will meet up with you later," Kara told him.

Kara then shot off into the air towards the west.

* * *

Lex Luthor pondered his next plan in his large office. Suddenly, Kara slammed into his office spraying glass everywhere. Lex reached for his pistol, but Kara was quicker. She took away the pistol and threw it aside. "We could have been friends," Kara sneered at him as she lifted him off the floor.

"God Bless America!" Lex spat at her.

Kara threw him hard through the window sending him to his death. She then shot off towards Moscow.

Kara landed through the ceiling not bothering to open the door. "We leave now," she told Prof. Clinton.

"Yes, of course. What date?" he asked.

"September 5th, 1855," Kara ordered.

Prof. Clinton activated the watch sending them both back in time. The laboratory changed to an open field with the city of Moscow close by. Kara looked around and didn't see any immediate threats. She took hold of Prof. Clinton and placed him a hill overseeing the battle. "Stay here," she told him.

Kara then took off towards Sevastopol, Crimea. Kara looked down at the battle high in the sky so no side would see her. The Russians were under siege by British, French, and Ottoman bombardment. In history, the Russians would eventually be overtaken by the Allies and lose the war. Kara planned to change that outcome. She flew towards the Allied armies and hit their cannons with heat vision making them unusable. She then found the ammunition with her X-Ray vision and hit them with her heat vision. The gun power exploded causing fires throughout the Allied camps. Kara then went after the Allied ships firing heat vision at the wooden ships. The ships sank into the Black Sea.

Kara then flew back to Prof. Clinton. The two of them saw the Allied forces in flames. "An interesting choice," Prof. Clinton noted. "But will it strengthen Russia or just the Tsars?" he wondered.

"We'll see," Kara said. "Take me to May 27th, 1905," she ordered him.

"As you wish," Prof. Clinton smirked.

Kara took Prof. Clinton into the air as he took them to another time. The environment changed as she saw a large Russian fleet at Crimea. "You will be safe here. Do not move," she ordered him.

Kara then flew off towards Japan. As it became nightfall, Kara hit the Japanese ships with her heat vision and then blasted through their hulls by flying through them. Within a few moments, the Japanese fleet was in flames. The Russian fleet spotted the Japanese ships and rearranged themselves. Once they were ready, the large Russian fleet fired on the Japanese fleet sinking their main ships. Kara spotted Japanese torpedo boats and hit them with heat vision sinking them before they could harm the Russian ships. This day, the Russian fleet would win the battle.

Kara then flew off to collect Prof. Clinton. "Can you take me twenty-thousand years into the past?" she asked.

"Of course," Prof. Clinton said as he worked on the watch.

"I wish to visit an old friend."

The environment radically changed as they went twenty-thousand years into the past. Kara then flew Prof. Clinton to the Greek island. Looking around, she found a blond man with a scar on his face. He was present among some tribal people who seemed to be bowing before him.

"Long time no see Dev-Em," Kara said to him.

"Kara-Zorel, when did you awake?" he asked surprised.

"I'm here to finish what we began," Kara said ignoring the tribal people.

"You think you can defeat me? You won't subdue me here. Not on this planet. The sun's radiation has given me powers beyond comprehension," he boasted.

"I have the same powers too Dev-em and unlike you I have trained for a long time to use them. You're going to pay for killing my crew members," Kara glared at him.

Dev-Em walked up to Kara in his black armor. "I should have killed you while you slept," he said to her.

Kara threw the first punch knocking Dev-em in the air towards the volcano. He hit the rock with an explosion of dust. Kara sped towards the impact using her X-Ray vision to see through the dust. The two punched at each other around the edge of the volcano. Kara was having the better of the fight cracking Dev-em's armor. He tried to hit her with his heat vision but was sloppy at it. Kara continued her assault on Dev-em with a burning hatred. She grabbed a hold of Dev-em and took him inside the volcano. The two fought for control in the volcano causing it to erupt.

Prof. Clinton simply watched as the volcano began to erupt. He touched his watch ready to leave if need be. Kara held an exhausted Dev-em by the neck. "Because of you I never got to see my parents again. Because of you we never were able to colonize here," she shouted at him.

"You can't kill me Kara. We're immortal," he said.

Kara threw him into the lava in disgust. She flew out of the volcano just as it exploded. Kara raced to find Prof. Clinton and took him into the air. "What about the natives?" he asked.

"What about them?" she asked angrily.

The lava went down the mountain burning away the trees and causing the streams to turn into steam. Kara looked around for Dev-em. He suddenly burst out of the mountain. His armor was destroyed but otherwise he was alive. Kara placed Prof. Clinton on another island and flew towards Dev-em.

"You managed to kill an entire village. I guess I'll have to find another one that will worship me," he smiled.

"I'm going to kill you Dev-em," Kara told him.

"That isn't the Kryptonian way," Dev-em smiled.

Kara and Dev-em clashed as rock and lava exploded around them. No matter how much damage Kara put on Dev-em he just came back for more. Kara punched Dev-em's throat closing his airway. Kara then swung her leg hitting Dev'em to the head. His head was permanently bent, and he fell to the ground. Dev struggled to breathe, and Kara could see that his neck had been twisted.

"You're not going to father a race of Amazons. You're not going to be the god of war. You're going to die here and the lava is going to cover up your corpse," Kara told him.

Dev-em was helpless as the lava flowed around his body and encased him in rock.

* * *

A disturbed Kara came back to Prof. Clinton. "Take me to the time right before the Kryptonians arrived," she said.

Prof. Clinton did as he was told sending them forward in time. Kara took Prof. Clinton to see what her work had brought. To their amazement, there were statues and posters of Monarchs. The Tsar was still in power in Russia and the city of Moscow looked modern in appearance. Kara went into one of the shops looking for a map. The store clerk gave her dress an odd look but otherwise said nothing. Kara looked at the world map and saw that the Russian Empire had been preserved. Germany was gone completely absorbed by France and the Russian Empire. The British Empire still existed with colonial possessions in Africa, Canada, Australia, and India. France still held onto West Africa and Southeast Asia. The United States appeared to be split in two with one nation to the north and another in the south.

"Who is stronger? America or Russia?" Kara asked the store clerk.

"America? America doesn't involve itself in anything. They're isolationist," she said as if it were obvious.

"An interesting development. You have made Russia a super power," Prof. Clinton commented.

"None of it will matter if I don't stop General Zod," she said. "Find out what you can about the world while I stop him."

"I will be delighted to," he smiled.

* * *

Kara flew off and found one of Zod's shuttles flying around looking for Kal-El. She flew by them gaining their attention. The shuttles immediately went after her and landed in the desert with no one around. The shuttle landed and Sub Commander Faora exited the craft. She walked calmly towards Kara and glanced at her outfit.

"I am Sub Commander Faora-Ul to General Zod. You have my attention," she said.

"I am Kara-Zorel. I seek an audience with General Zod. I can give you the codex," she said.

Faora stared at Kara uncertain of this development. "Very well. Come aboard my ship," she said.

Kara followed Faora into the ship and it immediately zoomed towards the mother ship in orbit. "You may require a breather," Faora said giving her helmet.

Kara took the helmet and allowed the elastic shield to cover her face. The shuttle docked with the mother ship, and Faora led Kara to the bridge. General Zod overlooked the surface of Earth from the bridge and turned around as he noticed Faora return.

"General Zod, I seek an audience with you," Kara said bowing her head respectfully.

"You're not the one we were looking for, but Faora wouldn't have invited you here if it were not important. You are of Jor-El's clan?" he asked looking at her crest seal.

"He is a distant uncle General. My ship crash landed on Earth 20,000 years ago. I went into hibernation and was revived recently. I am Kara Zorel," she said.

"You are the scout ship we detected. Did you activate the beacon?"Zod asked.

"No, my cousin Kal-El must have done so. He is the one you are looking for. He possesses the codex," she said.

"Where can we find him?" Zod asked.

"I know where he lives, and I know who he cares about. Finding him will not be difficult," Kara told Zod.

"He must tell us where the codex is. We need it to restart our race," Zod said.

"He does not have the codex in his possession. Rather the codex is in his living cells," Kara revealed.

"How do you know this?" Zod questioned.

"For that I will need to speak to you alone General," Kara requested.

Zod looked at his men still present. "Leave us," he ordered.

Once they were gone, the two continued. "I am from a different time. If you begin terraforming the Earth as you plan, Kal-El will destroy your world engine. He will then use the craft he came in to send your people back into the Phantom Zone and then Kal-El will kill you," Kara revealed.

"He would betray his own people?" Zod wondered.

"He has been living on Earth his whole life. He has grown attached to them. He does not think as we do. As the first natural born child in thousands of years he was not engineered to a specific task or goal," Kara said.

"What do you suggest?" Zod asked.

"Take your world engine to the planet Mars. The solar radiation will still be strong enough to enhance your abilities. You can terraform the planet and make it Krypton. In return, I will guarantee Kal-El's cooperation in giving you the codex. First, free my ship from the ice and you will find the reproductive pods. Then I will bring Kal-El to you," Kara offered.

"An interesting proposition but Mars will require time to terraform. Its gravity is weaker and its atmosphere is too thin. The world engine would have to dramatically increase its mass and build up its atmosphere. The Earth is a better candidate," Zod noted.

"While you wait for Mars to terraform into Krypton you can rule this planet as you see fit. I would be willing to help you," Kara said.

Zod looked over Kara's face. "No one on Krypton has your hair. After thousands of years of genetic mismanagement of the bloodlines we have lost so much. You are so pure," Zod complimented. Zod looked over her thoughtfully.

"Bring me Kal-El, and I will not harm the Earth," Zod promised.

Kara bowed her head to the General.

* * *

One of the shuttles went straight for Kansas where Kara knew Kal-El would be located. The ships set down near the Kent residence. Zod, Kara, and Faora exited the shuttle and approached the residence.

"I am looking for Clark Kent. Is he here?" Kara asked Martha Kent.

She considered the beings and was hesitant to answer. "What do you want?" she asked.

"We require Clark for a medical procedure that will allow us to replenish our race. That is the purpose for why he was sent here, to build a new Krypton," Kara said.

"He's not here," she said wearily.

Kara took hold of Martha Kent and lifted her off the ground. She then beamed the house with her heat vision creating a fire. "Then we will have to provide an incentive," she said.

A sudden blur hit Kara throwing her into nearby farm silos breaking them apart on impact. Faora went in to attack but Zod kept her back. Superman stared them both down as Kara broke through the concrete unharmed. Kara jumped back towards the house.

"You think you can threaten my mother?" he asked Kara while shielding his mother. He quickly blew on the house ending the fire.

Kara smirked. "I needed something to gain your attention Kal-El."

"What do you want from me?" Superman asked.

"We need you to come to our ship for a procedure to extract the codex from your body. The procedure will not take long and you will not be harmed. If you do not cooperate, this world will suffer the consequence," Zod said.

"I take it your Zod," Superman realized.

"General Zod, our commander," Faora spat.

"It's alright; he is a stranger to our ways. You have lived your whole life on Earth. It is only natural you would harbor feelings for these humans. If you give us the codex, I will spare Earth," Zod promised.

Superman wasn't sure whether to trust Zod or the woman with the same crest symbol as himself. "You have the same crest," he pointed out.

"We're from the same clan. We are distant cousins," Kara told him.

"If it means the safety of Earth I will undergo the procedure," Superman surrendered.

"Son?" Martha said to him concerned.

"I have to do this mother. I'll be back soon," he promised her.

Superman then gave his mother a hug goodbye and then left with the other Kryptonians to the shuttle ship. Onboard, Kara placed her helmet on. She neglected to mention Superman would need one as well.

* * *

The shuttle went back up to the mother ship. As they approached the bridge, Superman stumbled to the floor. "I feel strange, weak," he gasped.

"It's the atmospherics. You spent your whole life adapting to Earth's atmosphere that you never adapted to ours," Zod remarked.

"For the procedure we needed to weaken you," Kara explained to him.

Superman coughed up blood and struggled to breathe. In his sleep, he saw Kara on the surface of Mars. "We will take this dead world and make it a new Krypton," Kara told him.

A world engine suddenly slammed into the ground nearby. Superman watched as the world engine sent a pulse into the planet and started sending smoke into the atmosphere. A dust cloud swarmed around them and then Superman could see Kryptonian cities. He could see Kryptonians fly through the Martian atmosphere and he could see warriors battling each other.

"You are the key to reviving our race Kal," Kara told him.

"My father told me that General Zod led an insurrection against Krypton. He told me that Zod only wanted to save the bloodlines he believed were superior," Superman said.

"I was born to be a scientist Kal. It was a gift, not a curse," Kara said.

"I'll help you rebuild Krypton but it is not for me. I belong on Earth," Superman said.

"I understand," Kara smiled.

Kara and Superman then looked over the cities of Krypton and then the rivers and lakes that ran across the surface. The dream then ended with Superman on a medical table. Jax-Ur looked over Superman as he drained him of blood. "The procedure will be over soon," Jax told him.

"Why am I restrained?" Superman wondered. He felt weak and was unable to resist the restraints.

"Here on the ship you are shielded from the star's radiation. Here, you are as weak as a human," Jax explained.

Jax finished his work and then disconnected the connection to Superman's arm. He undid the restraints allowing Superman to sit up. "You are free to go," Jax told him.

"We cannot thank you enough," Zod said as a struggling Superman came back to the bridge.

"I hope you will lead the people of Krypton in peace," Superman said.

"Of course. I will send you back to Earth as Krypton's ambassador," Zod smiled.

Zod, Faora, and Kara watched as Superman was led to the docking bay. "He must be killed General. He is natural born and believes in Earth based philosophy. He is a threat to us," Kara said.

"You would betray your own cousin?" Zod wondered.

"I pledge loyalty first and foremost to my race," Kara replied.

"Very well. Do we have any need of Kal-El?" Zod asked Jax.

"No," he replied.

"We will go to your ship and bring it here," Zod said to Kara. "Plot a course to the fourth planet in this solar system," Zod ordered Jax.

Zod then turned to Faora and gave her a sad nod. "I regret that it has come to this," Zod said to Kara.

As Superman made his way to the docking bay, Faora fired on him blasting him to the ground. Superman struggled to get up and was sliced in the side by Faora. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a good death Kal-El," Faora said as she stabbed him deeper.

Superman cried out in pain as he died.

Kara grimaced for a moment as she realized Superman was dead.

* * *

Zod and Kara entered her ship and examined the reproduction pods. "Ancient technology but this will help to create a new Krypton," Zod said. He placed his key in the computer console and immediately Jor-El appeared.

"Jor-El, I have taken the codex from your son and with the help of one of your ancestors I am going to create a new Krypton," Zod told the hologram.

Jor-El gave a surprised look upon seeing Kara. "Where is my son?" he asked.

"Your son died to deliver us the codex," Kara lied.

"No, that wouldn't have been necessary. What have you done Zod?" Jor-El asked.

"Your son was a potential threat to New Krypton. He had to be sacrificed," Zod said.

"I know your programming can't understand but my actions have saved thousands of human lives," Kara said to Jor-El.

"We are of the same clan. That symbol means hope. Do you stand for truth and justice or do you stand for tyranny?" Jor-El asked her.

Kara looked down pained by the accusation. "End computer program," Zod ordered. Jor-El's image shattered and was no more.

Kara's ship lifted off the ice and flew towards the mother ship. Upon arrival, Zod met with Jax. "Begin processing the blood lines. I only want the best," Zod ordered. Zod turned to Kara. "As we have agreed, we will now leave to go to the fourth planet in the system," Zod said.

"I have unfinished business on Earth. With your permission General I would like to go back to the planet," Kara said.

"Of course," Zod nodded.

* * *

Kara took a one person escape pod back to Earth and felt nothing as it slammed into the ground. Kara then shot off towards the Russian Empire to meet up with Prof. Clinton.

"Professor?" Kara said as she found him at a café in Moscow. She was in plain clothes. "You have made some significant changes to the world," he smiled.

"Now, we wait," Kara said.

"Wait for what?" Prof. Clinton wondered.

"The Corp. will no doubt take notice," Kara said.

* * *

In a short time, Abin Sur's ship orbited Mars as the Kryptonians worked on terraforming the planet. The planet's atmosphere was already half that of Earth and increasing. The mass of the planet was also nearly half that of Earth. Still, the Kryptonians were compelled to wear helmets while walking on the surface.

Abin Sur landed next to one of the world engines and walked on the surface with a green air bubble around him. He looked at the world engine with some amazement. Suddenly the world engine opened up and metallic arms and claws sprang out. Abin Sur braced himself as he was immediately attacked by the world engine's arms. Using his ring he slapped the metal arms away but he had trouble concentrating on his air bubble at the same time. Finally, the arms came together pinning Abin Sur. Green energy exploded the arms away from him.

Abin Sur retreated away from the world engine and caught his breath. A curious Faora glanced at Abin Sur and then threw him into a rock formation blasting red rock into the air. Abin Sur raised his ring to protect himself but a quick Faora smacked him around the planet sending red dust into the air. Faora punched through Abin Sur's green bubble sending him to the ground gasping for air.

"We were warned one of your kind would appear," Faora said coldly.

Faora held up Abin Sur and grasped his wrist. He struggled but was quickly held still by Non who had him in a crushing grip. "Call to Sinestro. Bring him here and you will be allowed to live," Faora said.

"Why?" Abin Sur wondered.

Faora said nothing. "You will regret it. Sinestro is my student and one of the most powerful Green Lanterns," Abin Sur said.

"Good. We haven't had a challenge in many cycles," Faora smiled.

Abin Sur's green ring blinked several times sending the message. Faora then smiled as she punched through Abin Sur's chest killing him on the spot.

* * *

News of Abin Sur's distress call reached Sinestro immediately. He gathered a dozen warriors and set off towards Earth's solar system. He bypassed Mars and went straight for Earth. The rest of the squad went to inspect the Kryptonian outpost. Kara was waiting for him as a green streak went through the sky.

Sinestro set down near Kara who was dressed in her Kryptonian suit. "Where is Abin Sur?" Sinestro demanded advancing on her.

Kara smirked as she held out his ring. Sinestro realized he had been tricked. Kara hit Sinestro with two red beams to the chest injuring him. Sinestro took flight and Kara chased after him. "I must reach the others," he said to himself.

Kara hit Sinestro sending him back to the Earth. Sinestro bounced off the Earth but was hit again by Kara. Sinestro concentrated as his bubble was about to break. Finally, Kara shattered the bubble and punched Sinestro to the jaw. A quick succession of punches sent Sinestro to the ground stunned.

"I have no qualm with you," Sinestro said shielding himself with a shield.

"We go a long way back Sinestro," Kara said punching Sinestro's shield so it shattered.

"I have never met you," Sinestro said confused.

Kara grabbed Sinestro's wrist to control his ring. "I have a wife and son. An entire planet depends on me," Sinestro told her.

"So, you do feel fear," Kara said mockingly.

"For the sake of the universe do not do this!" Sinestro shouted at her.

Kara hesitated to kill him, but did take away his ring. She placed the two green rings on her fingers and supervised Sinestro.

* * *

On Mars, the Kryptonians easily fought off the Green Lantern Corp. using their own abilities as well as their ships. Each one of the Green Lanterns was made a prisoner and their rings removed. Each one of the Kryptonians not only had super strength but now the power of the rings.

Zod approached the captured Green Lantern Corp with Faora at his side. "Kill them," he said dismissively.

Faora smiled at the duty. As she approached the group the Kryptonians fell down in pain. Clutching their heads they could no longer think. Then the Kryptonians began fighting each other. The captured Green Lanterns watched in amazement as the Kryptonians battled each other. Zod and Non fought in the fiercest battle on the surface blasting apart the rock formations. Battles occurred inside the mother ship causing significant damage inside the ship.

The world engine stopped functioning and then fell apart on the Martian surface. Red beams of light sliced into the world engine, the mother ship, and Kara's ship causing explosions. As the Kryptonians continued to fight each other, hundreds of green humanoids rose from the surface. They all had green skin, red eyes, and extended horn on the top of their heads.

One of them approached the captured Green Lanterns. "My name is J'onn. I will help you," he told them.

The Green Lanterns took back their rings and engaged the Kryptonians. J'onn moved Kara's damaged ship and forced it to impact the mother ship. The two ships collided creating a phantom singularity. The Green Lanterns formed a shield to prevent the Martians from getting sucked inside. The Kryptonians still battling each other were sucked into the singularity. The two ships were sucked inside and then the hole lost power. The Green Lanterns then fired green beams at the world engine completely destroying it.

* * *

Back on Earth, Sinestro's ring glowed and then showed a green image of Kilowag. "The Kryptonian outpost and terraforming have been completely destroyed. The Kryptonian criminals have been sent to the Phantom Zone," he smirked pleased with himself.

Kara simply stared as Kilowag continued with his report and then disappeared. "It's over. There will be no new Krypton," Sinestro told her.

Kara was in shock and then her feelings turned to rage. She grabbed Sinestro by the throat. "Your people had their chance. You are not meant to be in this sector," he said.

"Who decides that? You?" she asked.

"The Corp.," Sinestro replied.

"Damn the Corp.," Kara spat.

"There was a time when the Corp. offered to give Krypton assistance to evacuate. But your leaders refused to believe the planet was dying. In their pride they all perished," Sinestro revealed.

Kara cried in her frustration and grief. She had killed her cousin Kal-El, her race had been destroyed yet again, and now she would be hunted forever by the Guardians. She screamed at Sinestro in rage and fired twin beams into his face killing him.

Sinestro's green suit disappeared revealing a slender body. She took the two green rings and crushed them in her hands.

Green streaks in the sky headed her way. Russian Empire fighter jets sprang up to intercept them but the Green Lanterns carefully avoided them. Kara went to find Prof. Clinton. "We must leave now," she told him.

The Green Lanterns landed close to where Kara and Prof. Clinton were. "What date?" Prof. Clinton asked panicked.

"To the time before the Kryptonians arrived. We're going to do this again," she said outraged.

"If we do that there will be new alternative timelines. I don't know if we should," Prof. Clinton resisted.

"Do it professor!" Kara ordered.

The Green Lanterns advanced on Kara knowing full well what she did to Abin Sur and Sinestro. "I'm afraid of what would happen. It could destroy the universe itself," he said.

Kara took hold of Prof. Clinton's wrist. He fought her over it and she sliced his hand off with heat vision. Prof. Clinton cried out in pain and shock. Kara took the watch and inputted a command. She glared at Prof. Clinton before she suddenly disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Kilawog demanded of Prof. Clinton.

"I don't know," he said.

* * *

Kara emerged in the 1980s in the Russian Empire, Moscow. Looking around, she got her bearings and then shot off towards the United States. At night, she saw a younger David Clinton. With some regret, she took hold of him and crushed his neck killing him instantly. Her watch suddenly dissolved and then everything changed.

Kara looked around and found herself in a park in civilian clothes. Her son Lor was in the park exploring everything he could lay his eyes on. The President of Russia walked up to her and shook hands with her. "What can I do for you Mr. President?" Kara asked.

"We need your help in Ukraine to keep the peace," he said.

Kara smiled at that. "I can't help you with that Vladimir. The Americans have too many people like me on their side."

The President shrugged. "What do we do then?" he asked.

"We need allies," Kara said and then looked over at her son. "When he is grown he will be unstoppable," Kara promised.

"We will miss you on the front. Russia is patient. We can wait," the President smiled. The two shook hands and parted ways.

Kara walked over to her son who was using his X-Ray vision on every object in the park. She knelt down and gave him a hug. "What's wrong mother?" he asked.

"I almost lost you," she said.

"I've been here the entire time," he said confused.

Kara stared at her son and wondered if what she was feeling was love. "Lor, I find you necessary," she said.

"I find you necessary too mother," Lor replied.


End file.
